


A New Approach In Friendly Contact

by Bushiverse



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: (Potentially might get other characters involved if I decide to continue this), Bushiverse, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bushiverse/pseuds/Bushiverse
Relationships: Miyashita Ai - Relationship, Satou Masking
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A New Approach In Friendly Contact

It was a lovely afternoon at Nijigasaki High School, almost lovely enough to try and work on your approach to making friends.

On this day two blonde girls named Ai Miyashita and Masuki Satou, a.k.a, MASKING, were gathered at one of the schools picnic tables. Ai giving the drummer of RAISE A SUILEN a shoulder massage like she was preparing her for something.

“Are you sure this is going to work?” MASKING asked.

“Of course! You wanna change the way you approach people right?” said Ai with her usual cheerful smile.

“Yeah.” MASKING replied. While the girl is friendly and has made a lot of friends with other bands, school idols, stage girls, and DJs, she tends to scare off anyone who comes into contact with her with a frightening stare she gives. She thought that Ai would be the best coach for this, since she’s known for her friendly nature, which is one of the many reasons she’s one of the most popular students at her school.

“Great! Let’s get to work then!” Ai said before turning her head towards a bush nearby. “Hey! KasuKasu, you’re up!” she called out.

Behind the bush was her fellow club member Kasumi Nakasu. “First of all: Don’t call me KasuKasu! And second: No way! MASKING-senpai is scary!”

Ai giving a determined look runs over behind the bush, grabs the gremlin, and starts dragging her out to the picnic table, much to the latters refusal. 

“WAAAAHHHHH!!! Let go!! Don’t make me do this!!” Kasumi whined while struggling to break free of Ai’s grip.

“Come on, MASKING isn’t scary, she just needs some coaching on how to approach people!”  
Ai wasn’t about to give up on MASKING. She knows MASKING is friendly, she has proven that, she just needs to do something about that frightening stare of hers, and she could use all the help she could get. “We’re gonna do our best to help a friend in need!” She said while sitting her gremlin friend on the bench across the table from MASKING and giving her a light pat on the back.

Kasumi started jittering in fear while turning her head towards the biker girl. She remembered the last time she encountered MASKING. She thought MASKING was admiring how cute she was, and while it was true, all the young gremlin could think about from that incident was that frightening stare she gave while stating how cute she was.

“U-u-u-u-ummm…s-s-s-s-so um MASKING-senpai….d-d-did you catch our live show the other day…?” she asked, stuttering on her words because she didn’t know when the stare was coming.

“Oh, yeah, you guys were amazing.” MASKING replied.

“Eh? Really?” Kasumi asked,

“Yeah, you were pretty good on that stage there.” MASKING complimented.

“Eh? Really?! So you loved Kasumin’s performance?” Kasumi said with a bit more cheer in her voice.

“Yeah, you girls really know your stuff!” 

“Alright! This is going pretty well so far! You got this MASKING!” Ai couldn’t help but cheer her band friend on. She had hope in MASKING, but she knew there would probably be some difficulty in training her. But so far, things seem to be going pretty well for RAS’s drummer.

“Of course! Kasumin’s not the number one school idol for nothing you know!” Kasumi said while giving a smile and a wink. She always enjoys listening to someone complimenting her. 

Yes, it seems things were turning out a lot better than Ai expected. Nothing could possibly-

“Why are you so damn cute?” MASKING said leaning over to Kasumi and (unfortunately) gave her the frightening stare.

“MYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!” the young gremlin screamed and ran back behind the bushes. “I told you this was a bad idea, Ai-senpai!!”

Ai let out a sigh. “Looks like we got more work to do after all.”


End file.
